


wedding invite

by problemw_u



Category: New Girl (TV 2011)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Established Relationship, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Lies, M/M, Post-Break Up, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problemw_u/pseuds/problemw_u
Summary: "i need to find a fake boyfriend to take to my exes wedding! whats so hard to understand, Jess!" Schmidt yelled "you what!?" Nick yelled back poking his head out the door.Jess glanced at Nick and Schmidt fighting, "Cece, i have an idea."
Relationships: Jessica Day (New Girl)/Cece Parekh, Nick Miller/Schmidt (New Girl)
Kudos: 16





	wedding invite

**Author's Note:**

> CW// a few chapters will have alcohol and drinking

Schmidt opened the mail box outside the loft, 'Mail for Jess, mail for Nick, mail for me.' He thought 'Is this a wedding invite? It looks fancy, who from?' The mail fell to the floor with a surprisingly loud bang. A few people passing by looked at him strange. "Oh no." He whispered picking up the invite and reading it again 'Dear Schmidt, Daniel and I would love for you to attend our wedding, on the --,--,---- please RSVP at **********. From Sarah.' The very same Sarah, who broke up with him for Daniel. The same one he told he didn't care because he was gay. "Great." He mumbled.

As he walked into the loft he saw Jess and Cece cuddled up on the couch watching some romcom Jess is obsessed with. "Hey Schmidt." Jess said not taking her eyes off the screen. When Schmidt didn't reply she looked over at him "Schmidt?" She asked. He still didn't answer. She paused the movie and got up, despite Cece's protests, "Schmidt, whats wrong?" She said turning her head like a puppy "I may or may not have gottenaninvitetomyexesweddingandshethinksimgay." Schmidt said in one breath "Slower please." Schmidt pouted like a baby "I got an invite to my exes wedding and she thinks i'm gay." He said avoiding eye contact. "What!" Jess yelled "I need to find a fake boyfriend to take to my exes wedding! What's so hard to understand, Jess!" Schmidt said flailing his arms around. "You what!?" Nick yelled poking his head out from the door.

Jess watched Nick and Schmidt bickering. Cece walked up and hugged her from behind shaking her head "Cece i have an idea!" Jess said turning around in her girlfriends arms, smiling wide "What are you planning, love?" "Well, Schmidt needs a fake boyfriend... and who better than his best friend of fifteen years!" Jess said excitedly "What!" Nick and Schmidt said in unison "What?" Jess asked "You've been friends for ages why can't you pretend to be more?" "Cause... well, i don't know!" Nick said shrugging intensely. Schmidt squinted at Nick, he seemed to be trying to picture him and Nick together. "Schmidt? Why are you looking at me like that? What are you thinking?" Nick asks "I think, I think I'm gonna go, and maybe have a crisis or something." He walks away to his room "What was that? I've known him fifteen years and hes never done that." Nick says confused "Nick, I think he realised he could see himself with you." Cece said slightly muffled from Jess's hair "What do you mean, see himself with me? Like in a relationship?" Nick said not making eye contact "Yeah, probably." Jess shrugged walking away with Cece.


End file.
